herofandomcom-20200223-history
Zeke Jedediah Dunbar
Zeke Jedediah Dunbar is one of the central characters of the first two games in the Infamous series, and has a cameo appearance in Infamous: Second Son. He's been the best friend of the main character Cole MacGrath since college, and would often act as not only moral support for the budding hero, but also technical support helping up understand more about his abilities, and, in Infamous 2, building the AMP to help him better harness his powers. Appearnace Zeke is a man of average hight and is heavy set, with tan skin, tattoes, sunglasses, brown hair with a mullet in the front, and a green coat covering a gray undershirt. In Infamous 1 Between Infamous 1 and Infamous 2 In Infamous 2 In Infamous: Festival of Blood Some time during his occupation in New Marais, Zeke was resting at a local bar while reading a comic book. While there, he encounters a woman named Cat who orders a beer. While trying to flirt with her, Zeke puts the tab on the Cat's beer on him. In an effort to impress her, Zeke tells a fictional vampire story wherein his best friend Cole was transformed into one by Bloody Mary and had to find a way to turn back before sunrise. In Infamous: Second Son In the seven years following Cole's death, Zeke met the brother of Sebastian Wolfe, Raymond. Together they started an underground resistance against the newly-formed Department of Unified Protection. At some point, Raymond came into contact with new Conduit Delsin Rowe, who stated Zeke wanted to talk with him. Zeke proceeded to talk to Delsin, telling him to be careful about the power building inside of him, comparing it to the juices of a "Conduit sandwich.", which greatly confused Delsin. He would also tell Delsin and tell him that Cole would be proud. Personality Zeke is usually lazy and selfish. He'd prefer to take a nap or eat over concern himself with other people's problems any day. However, he does truly care for his best friend, and is willing to stick his neck out to help Cole out and get him out of a pinch. His selfish attitude and his desire for powers is due to a deep self loathing and longing to be more than he is, although the origin of this is unknown. Despite this, he does feel remorse if he does something wrong. After he betrayed Cole and took the Ray Sphere in Infamous 1 he felt deep regret, and spent the majority of Infamous 2 trying to get Cole to forgive him, which he eventually did. He sees Cole as a brother, as the two have been together since college. In addition to all of that, since he's a single man, he constantly is looking for women to get with. In Infamous 1 he tried to get together with the sister a guy named Dewight, but that failed becuase she already had a man, and in Infamous: Festival of Blood he's telling stories about Cole to a woman at a bar with hopes of hooking up with her, but at the end of that DLC it's revealed that she's a vampire. Zeke can also get angry too, shown any time during Infamous 2 when Cole is thinking about siding with Nix, or at the end of Infamous 2, if the player plays the game on evil, when Cole decides to side with The Beast, because that meant that not only would Zeke himself die, but so would the rest of humanity that don't have the Conduit Gene. Trivia #When asked about whether or not Zeke was going to appear in inFAMOUS: Second Son at the PAX 2013, Nate Fox, the director of the inFAMOUS ''series, denied it. He however appears as a cameo in Cole's Legacy and as a voice over in the main game. #Zeke uses a broad slang language when he talks, which has, on at least one occasion, confused Cole. #There was a debate between the story developers whether or not to have Zeke kill Trish. Basically, Kessler would tell Zeke to kill Trish to get superpowers. They scrapped the idea because, "While Zeke may be a selfish idiot, he's not a murderer." ##There was also a discussion on whether or not Cole would kill Zeke in retribution for Trish's death, but this was scrapped also. #Zeke appears as a downloadable skin in ''Uncharted 2: Among Thieves, along with Cole. They were made available in the PlayStation Heroes Skin Pack. #Zeke is currently the only character to appear in every main installment in the series in some form, minus First Light. #Zeke is shown to run in a style similar to Murray, a character in another popular Sucker Punch series, Sly Cooper. #Despite being branded as a good guy, majority of the evil karmic opportunities were introduced to Cole by Zeke. However, once another evil karma character is introduced(Sasha in the original, Nix in the sequel), Zeke reverts to introducing good karma opportunities. #Zeke mentions that only his mother addresses him by his middle name "Jedediah", and also mentions that it was also his grandfather's name. #Zeke may be ambidextrous like Cole. In inFamous, he is always seen using his gun in his left hand. In previews for inFamous 2, and in the main game however, he is seen with a gun in his right hand. This may or may not be a simple design error. #As stated in Festival of Blood, Zeke has a thing for Goth girls, as he also states it'd be like "kissing a raccoon". #An early trailer for inFamous implied Zeke and Cole were college dropouts, which is why they were both bike-couriers. ##Additional evidence is in the fact that the opening scene of inFamous 2 confirmed that Cole dropped out of college and became a bike messenger just to spite his parents. It's likely Cole and Zeke both made this decision around the same time. #In inFamous, he can be seen with a silver skull-shaped ring on his left ring finger. #Zeke's eyes were scarcely seen in inFamous, only appearing on several cutscenes. This, however, changed in inFamous 2, as his eyes were now visible through his glasses. #In inFamous, if you use Precision on his face, you will see he is wearing a band-aid on the left side of his cheek with a handicap symbol on it. #In one cutscene in InFamous 2, it is revealed that Zeke is a heavy sleeper, due to not waking while Cole activated a Blast Core. #During the second mission in InFamous, Zeke comments that he would like to enjoy eating a slice of pizza again. However, he has multiple pizza boxes on his roofs in both InFamous and InFamous 2 #''Festival of Blood'' marks the first time that Zeke is fully rendered without his glasses, seen in the very first cutscene where he meets a woman in a bar. #Zeke is a downloaded avatar on the PlayStation Store. #If the player beats InFamous, and decides to stay at Ground Zero, it is possible for a glitch to occur where Zeke will appear and just stand there, or if the player happens to be fighting enemies, Zeke will help you, regardless of your Karmic state, or which ending you chose. Another glitch can occur at the very beginning when he and Cole are running to get his new gun. A car will hit him, causing him to fly forwards about 20 feet. Once you get to him, he is hurt on the ground. Since the player doesn't have the healing power, you must kill him in order to progress. #Zeke appears as a minion for Cole MacGrath in Playstation All-stars Battle Royale. #In InFAMOUS, Zeke uses a regular pistol, while in InFAMOUS 2 he uses a magnum revolver. #Zeke is the only main character to still be alive by the ending of inFAMOUS 2. He is also the only character in the series to have a speaking role in all three main series games. #In Second Son:Cole's Legacy, Zeke refers to himself as an "old hound", despite being at best, thirty two. #It's odd to note that Zeke's voice over in Second Son ''seems to have reverted back to what it was in the original ''InFAMOUS game, rather than the more clear, higher pitched variation that was used in InFAMOUS 2, and Festival of Blood. It could be explained that the years had altered his voice, or that the phone he was using simply made him sound different. #Despite only having a voice-over in the main game , Zeke was mentioned along with the main cast of Infamous: Second Son in the end credits. Navigation Category:Male Category:Sidekicks Category:Retired Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Neutral Good Category:Vigilante Category:In Love Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Insecure Category:Genius Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Reluctant Heroes Category:Voice of Reason Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Inventors Category:Fighter Category:Tragic Category:Traitor Category:Comic Relief Category:Envious